memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toilet
Unnecessary comment That is a real smelly subject. Ship takes a hit, shit ends up all over the place. Has any show referenced sewage splattering all over the place ? Imagine a crewman having to clean that up during battle. 06:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) : No. --Alan del Beccio 05:53, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Why is an additional reference? If there's some reason, it sure is not obvious. That article has no additional info on this subject. : Because the reference needs to be added, that's why. --Alan del Beccio 05:53, 28 January 2008 (UTC) That's not at all clear, thanks. What IS the reference? Where should it be added? Here? Or there? Does "Call To Arms" have some subplot or some scene regarding this subject? Is there something in ~this~ article that refers to that episode? : Try, there was a reference to it made in the episode that is still missing from the article. Hence the article is incomplete. Watch the episode and add it, that's the whole reason why it was there, 'additional references not yet added to article'. It should be added where it best fits in the article. Again, watch the episode and finally, ~this~ article is missing a reference that was made in ~that~ episode about ~this~ topic. Why is this so hard to comprehend. We have an entire category of pages like this. --Alan del Beccio 06:15, 28 January 2008 (UTC) You're apparently the one who knows the whole story, having apparently added the Call To Arms reference here yourself. I just thought you might be able to say what's up with this, since you added the detail here. I know it's been almost 3 years since then so maybe you don't remember. FYI, I watched that episode about 2 weeks ago. I don't remember anything in it on this subject. I done sent it back to Netflix so it will be a little while before I can double check. 06:25, 28 January 2008 (UTC) : After some digging it seems to actually be a brief reference to the waste extraction system. Then again, it seems to be a fine line in the references between the two topics. --Alan del Beccio 06:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Where have all the toilets gone? So is it like an enema in the 24th century? What's with the term waste extractor??? Is that just what they call it to be polite to aliens whose anatomy is not similar to ours? Come to think of it, did any humans ever even call it a waste extractor? I only ever heard Quark say that - maybe Ferengi just have unusual anal cavities. 03:19, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Um, they never called a toilet a "waste extractor". Working in "waste extraction" doesn't mean that is what they called toilets anymore than working in sewers means we call toilets "sewers" today. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :: What's wrong with having this at Talk:Waste extraction. Creating new forums on topics that already have articles just creates confusion, and more work for admins when they have to move it there.... Toilet Existence Throughout watching Star Trek, maybe I just missed a few episodes or something and if I have, just discard the question, but what I want to know is why you never saw any of the characters go to a toilet. I mean, even in the 24th Century i don't think they would have a cure for having to excrete waste... [[User:Julian Subatoi Bashir| -->]] :Waste Extraction is just a euphemism for "transporters". Which they use to 'extract waste' from the crew. Seriously though, they didn't mention it because it would only make good bloopers and not story telling. (at least in my opinion) Morder 01:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why should Star Trek be any different from a hundred other TV shows? Anyway, it turns out you DID miss some episodes. References here. SwishyGarak 01:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I think I stated my meaning incorrectly. They didn't actually show anyone running to the bathroom or anything similar. Except for that episode with Rom...though it was obviously meant for laughs :) --Morder 01:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Toilets are seen in the 23rd century. Honestly, though, it is quite rare in ANY television series to see them go to the toilet. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :: This is why I hate the retarded threading/indenting rule around here. Morder, I was trying to address the original poster --> I'm sorry you thought it was for you SwishyGarak 03:05, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::: toilet. --Alan 04:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Maybe i'm confused, but i thought they referred to them as refreshers. please correct me if I'm wrong – Farfallen 15:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think that term was ever used in canon for toilets. Not sure where you are getting it from. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Wish I could tell you; it just seems that i remember them referring to the toilet; derived through inference – Farfallen 20:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: In , Reed says that he needs to go to the bathroom when his leg is trapped on the spike. TrekFan 00:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!! REFRESHERS IS STAR WARS!!!! :-)) ::::::: I'll bet by the 24th century, we simply BEAM the waste out of our bowels. Once we invent the teleporter in real life, we will no doubt use these to replace the toilet. Why take 20 minutes on what can get beamed out in 2.0 seconds? Going to the toilet is one of the oldest time-wasting mandates of all mankind. Teleporters would be no less than a godsend! -- 15:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::20 minutes? What in the world do you eat? Hair? --TribbleFurSuit 19:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: Trip also says "I only had 4 hours, Malcolm. You're lucky there's a toilet" in TrekFan 09:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In Neelix mentions that there are only 4 working toilets for a crew of 150. MrEvers 13:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Spacedock Why not use it in spacedock? Do prisoners in the brig just have to hold it when the ship is docked? -- 05:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :It was never said in canon, but I would guess that once a ship arrived in spacedock it would offload its prisoners for trial or to a longer-term facility.--31dot 10:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Or it is like a ship, airplane, or camper in real life, and excess waste is drained via hook ups to a larger station reclamation service. Using the toilet while they are hooking up the connections to the ship may result in some poor engineering ensign covered in future-poo.